icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Montreal
]] Montreal, or Montréal in French, is the second-largest city in the country Canada and the largest city in the province of Quebec. Built on the spot of a former Iroquoian village called Hochelaga, Montreal was originally called Ville-Marie ('City of Mary') by the first French settlers. Some historians think the city takes its present name from the Mont Réal (as it was pronounced in Middle French , or Mont Royal/Mount Royal in present French), the three-head hill at the heart of the city, whose name was also initially given to the island on which the city stands. Although the old Canadian game of "shinney", an early form of hockey with no standard rules, was played in many regions of Canada, Montréal is the site of the first ever documented ice hockey game on March 3, 1875. In the 1870s, the first known set of ice hockey rules were drawn up by students at Montreal's McGill University. It is largely considered as one of the largest hockey markets in the world today, next to Toronto and Moscow. Hockey in Montreal *Montreal Winter Carnival ice hockey tournaments, 1883-1886, this tournament led to the formation of the Amateur Hockey Association of Canada in 1887, which was a precursor of the National Hockey League *NHL Entry Draft, from 1963 to 1984 inclusive, and 1986, 1988, 1992, and 2009 *Eastern Canada Amateur Hockey Association had an All-Star Game on January 2, 1908 in memory of Montreal Wanderers player Hod Stuart played in Monteal *Howie Morenz Memorial Game November 3, 1937 held at the Monteal Forum *NHL All-Star Game 1953, 1956, 1957, 1958, 1959, 1960, 1965, 1967, 1969, 1975, 1993, 2009 *Memorial Cup finals games: 1941, 1950, 1968, 1969, 1970, 1973 'National Hockey League' * Montreal Canadiens (National Hockey Association, 1909-1917; National Hockey League, 1917-present) * Montreal Maroons (National Hockey League, 1924-1938) become Philadelphia Maroons which folded before playing, after attempting to move to St. Louis, which was blocked by the other owners * Montreal Wanderers (Federal Hockey League, 1903-1905); (Eastern Canadian Amateur Hockey Association, 1905-1909; (National Hockey Association, 1903-1917); National Hockey League 1917-1918) folded January 4, 1918 after Westmount Arena burns down on January 2nd Early Teams in Leauges Leading to Formation of National Hockey League *All-Montreal (Canadian Hockey Association, 1909-1910) withdrew, join Monteal Hockey League in 1914 *Les Canadiens (National Hockey Association, 1909-1910) renamed Montreal Canadiens *McGill University Hockey Club #(Montreal Winter Carnival ice hockey tournaments, 1883-1886) join AHAC #(Amateur Hockey Association of Canada, 1887-1889) withdrew *Montreal Britannias (Amateur Hockey Association of Canada, 1891-1892) folded *Montreal Canadiens #(National Hockey Association, 1910-1917) join National Hockey League #National Hockey League, 1917-present) *Montreal Crescents (Amateur Hockey Association of Canada, 1891-1891) folded *Montreal Crystals #(Montreal Winter Carnival ice hockey tournaments, 1883-1886) join AHAC #Amateur Hockey Association of Canada, 1887-1890) renamed Montreal Dominions #(Amateur Hockey Association of Canada, 1893-1895) renamed Montreal Shamrocks *Montreal Dominions (Amateur Hockey Association of Canada, 1890-1890) withdrew, return in 1893 as Crystals *Montreal HC (Wanderers) #(Montreal Winter Carnival ice hockey tournaments, 1883-1886) join AHAC #(Federal Amateur Hockey League, 1903-1905) joins ECAHA #(Eastern Canada Amateur Hockey Association, 1906-1908) join ECHA #(Eastern Canada Hockey Association, 1909-1909) join National Hockey Association #(National Hockey Association, 1909-1917) join National Hockey League #(National Hockey League, 1917-1918) folded when arena burns down *Montreal Hockey Club AAA (Winged Wheelers) #Amateur Hockey Association of Canada, 1887-1898 join CAHL #(Canadian Amateur Hockey League, 1899-1905) join ECAHA #(Eastern Canada Amateur Hockey Association, 1906-1908) join Inter-Provincial Amateur Hockey Union *Montreal Montagnards (Federal Amateur Hockey League, 1904-1907) withdrew February *Montreal Le National #(Federal Amateur Hockey League, 1903-1904) join ECAHA #(Canadian Amateur Hockey League, 1905-1905) withdrew after 4 games #(Canadian Hockey Association, 1909-1910) withdrew from professional ranks, join Montreal City Hockey League *Montreal Shamrocks #(Amateur Hockey Association of Canada, 1891-1892) withdrew, return 1896 #(Amateur Hockey Association of Canada, 1896-1898) join CAHL #(Canadian Amateur Hockey League, 1899-1905) join ECAHA #(Eastern Canada Amateur Hockey Association, 1906-1908) join ECHA #(Eastern Canada Hockey Association, 1909-1909) join CHA #(Canadian Hockey Association, 1909-1910) join NHA #(National Hockey Association, 1909-1910) resign from league #Montreal City Hockey League, 1913-1924 *Montreal Victorias #(Montreal Winter Carnival ice hockey tournaments, 1883-1886) join AHAC #Amateur Hockey Association of Canada, 1887-1891) withdrew, return in 1893 #Amateur Hockey Association of Canada, 1893-1898) join CAHL #(Canadian Amateur Hockey League, 1899-1905) join ECAHA #(Eastern Canada Amateur Hockey Association, 1906-1908) join Inter-Provincial Amateur Hockey Union *Montreal Westmount (Canadian Amateur Hockey League, 1905-1905) withdrew after season Minor League * Montreal Royals # (Quebec Hockey League, 1953-1959) join EPHL # (Eastern Professional Hockey League, 1959-1961) folded * Montreal Voyageurs (American Hockey League, 1969-1971) become Nova Scotia Voyageurs Major Junior * Montreal Junior Canadiens (OHA, Jr. A, 1961-1972) join QMJHL as Montreal Bleu Blanc Rouge * Montreal Bleu Blanc Rouge (Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, 1972-75) renamed Juniors * Montreal Juniors (Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, 1975-82) become Verdun Juniors * Montreal Rocket (Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, 1999-2003) become PEI Rocket * Montreal Junior Hockey Club (Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, 2008-2011 become Blainville-Boisbriand Armada teams in ancestor leagues of QMJHL *Camp Oreida (Mount Royal Junior League, 1930-1931) *Cercle Parossial (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1914-1915*) *Immaculate Conception (Mount Royal Junior League, 1948-1949) *Lafontaine Bleus (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1934-1936) *Loyola College (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1909-1925, 1927-1933) *McGill University #(Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1909-1913, 1914-1925, 1927-1940) #(Mount Royal Junior League, 1947-1948) *Meteors (Montreal Junior League, 1932-1933) *Mont St Louis #(Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1943-1943) drop out in mid-November due to members' military commitments #(Mount Royal Junior League, 1947-1949) *Montreal AAA (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1909-1932) *Montreal Albions (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1926-1928) *Montreal Canadiens Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1930-1931) *Montreal Catholic High (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, *1920-1921, 1923-1924 *Montreal Champetre (Mount Royal Junior League, 1933-1934) *Montreal Columbus Club (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1930-1932 *Montreal Concordia Civics (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1937-1946) merge with Montreal Nationale * Montreal Cranes # (Montreal Junior League, 1932-1933) join MRJL # (Mount Royal Junior League, 1933-1937) *Montreal Eagles (Montreal Junior League, 1932-1933) *Montreal Eastward (Mount Royal Junior League, 1938-1940) *Montreal Flyers (Mount Royal Junior League, 1944-1945) *Montreal Grads (Mount Royal Junior League, 1943-1944) *Montreal JSCF (Mount Royal Junior League, 1935-1937) *Montreal Jr. Canadiens #(Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1933-1937, 1940-1949) join Quebec Junior Hockey League #(Quebec Junior Hockey League, 1949-1955) become independent #(Independent, 1955-1956) organization moved to Ottawa #(Ontario Hockey Association Jr. A, 1961-1972) join QMJHL *Montreal Junior B Canadiens #(Mount Royal Junior League, 1946-1947) merged with Winged Wheelers #(Mount Royal Junior League, 1948-1951) *Montreal Junior Royals #(Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1926-1927, 1932-1949) join Quebec Junior Hockey League #(Quebec Junior Hockey League, 1949-1951) moved to Granby #(Quebec Junior Hockey League, 1952-1954) folded *Montreal Junior B Royals (Mount Royal Junior League, 1947-1949) *Montreal Mansfield (Mount Royal Junior League, 1944-1945) *Montreal Melville (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, *1918-1919*) *Montreal Nationale #(Junior Amateur Hockey Association, *1920-1925, 1944-1949) join Quebec Junior Hockey League #(Mount Royal Junior League, 1948-1949) join Quebec Junior Hockey League #(Quebec Junior Hockey League, 1949-1952) folded #(Metropolitan Montreal Junior League, 1955-1958) *Montreal North Beavers (Metropolitan Montreal Junior League, 1965-1969) *Montreal North Canadiens (Quebec Provincial Junior A Hockey League, 1961-1962) revert to Castors name *Montreal North Castors #(Quebec Provincial Junior A Hockey League, 1960-1961) renamed Canadiens #(Quebec Provincial Junior A Hockey League, 1962-1963) folded *Montreal North End Eagles (Mount Royal Junior League, 1941-1942) *Montreal Notre Dame de Grace Monarchs (Metropolitan Montreal Junior League, 1954-1965) *Montreal Olympics (Mount Royal Junior League, 1930-1931) *Montreal Oxford (Mount Royal Junior League, 1935-1937) *Montreal Pats (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1941-1942) *Montreal Ramblers (Mount Royal Junior League, 1936-1937) *Montreal Red Wings (Mount Royal Junior League, 1941-1942) *Montreal Rovers (Mount Royal Junior League 1929-31) *Montreal St Albans (Montreal Junior League, 1932-1933) *Montreal St Aloysius (Mount Royal Junior League, 1929-1930) *Montreal St Anns #(Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1923-1927) #(Mount Royal Junior League, 1930-1931) *Montreal St Anthonys (Mount Royal Junior League, 1933-1934) *Montreal St Francois (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1931-1934) *Montreal St Francois Xavier (Mount Royal Junior League, 1946-1949) *Montreal St George (Mount Royal Junior League, 1942-1943) *Montreal St Michaels (Mount Royal Junior League, 1930-1931) *Montreal St Pats #(Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1923-1924) #(Mount Royal Junior League, 1943-1945) *Montreal Shamrocks (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1914-1915*, 1927-1928) *Montreal Sons of Italy (Mount Royal Junior League, 1945-1947) *Montreal Sterlings (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1909-1910) *Montreal Valois #(Montreal Junior League, 1932-1933) join MRL #(Mount Royal Junior League, 1933-1935) *Montreal Victorias (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1909-1939) * Montreal Villeray (Mount Royal Junior League, 1934-36) *Montreal Wellington (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1921-1923 *Montreal Wheelers-Canadiens (Mount Royal Junior League, 1947-1948) merger ended *Montreal Winged Wheelers #(Mount Royal Junior League, 1941-1947) merged with Montreal Junior B Canadiens #(Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1946-1947) merge with Montreal Jr. Canadiens #(Mount Royal Junior League, 1948-1949) *Montreal YMHA (Mount Royal Junior League, 1929-1931) *Palestre Nationale (Metropolitan Montreal Junior League, 1958-1969) *St. Albans (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1925-1926) *St Anthonys (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1924-1926) *University of Montreal (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1923-1925, 1927-1928 *West Island Flyers (Metropolitan Montreal Junior League, 1965-1966) *Westmount (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1939-1940) *Westmount AAA (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, *1920-1924) *Westmount Wanderers (Mount Royal Junior League, 1933-1934) note-Missing information on 1915-16, 1916-17, 1917-18, and 1919-20 Junior Amateur Hockey Association seasons, uncertain on some teams continuity denoted by * Junior A *Montreal Olympiques (Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League, 1990-93) *Montreal-Nord Cobras (Provincial Junior Hockey League, 1991-1992) become La Plaine Cobras *Le Junior de Montreal (Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League 1996-2000) folded *Montreal Nordiques (WHA Junior Hockey League, 2007) announced, but never play *St-Leonard Arctic #(Quebec Junior AAA Hockey League, 2011-2014) league renamed QJHL #(Quebec Junior Hockey League, 2014-Present) Others * 244th Battalion (Montreal City Hockey League, 1916-17) * All Montreal (Montreal Hockey League, 1914-16) * Brault AC (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1938-39) * Canadian Vickers (Senior 1916-19) * Canarails (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1935-36) * Canadian National Railways (Metro Montreal Senior League, 1963-64) * Champetre Aigles (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1936-37) * Champlain (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1937-38) * College St Laurent (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1937-39) * Delormier (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1934-36) * Guerney AC (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1938-39) * HIT Canada (High Intensity Training (International Junior Hockey League (several levels), 2006-2008) * Montefiore (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1938-39) * Montefiore Red Wings (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1936-38) * Montreal A-1 (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1922-23) * Montreal Adanacs (Montreal West End League, 1932-33) * Montreal Army (Quebec Senior Hockey League, 1942-43) * Montreal Beaurivage (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1926-27) * Montreal Boisclair (Metro Montreal Senior League, 1963-64) * Montreal Ca-Ma-Va (Junior, 1929-30) * Montreal Canadiens (Senior) (Montreal Senior Group, 1934-1937), (Quebec Senior Hockey League 1941-1943) * Montreal Comets, (Montreal North End League, 1936-37) * Montreal Concordia Civics (Senior, Intermediate, & Junior, 1934-47) * Montreal Crescents (Eastern Montreal League, 1927-28) * Montreal Don Juan (Montreal Intermediate League, 1939-40) * Montreal Eastward (Junior 1935-40) * Montreal Eurekas (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1922-30) * Montreal Firemen (Metro Montreal Senior League, 1963-64) * Montreal Flyers (Mount Royal Junior League, 1944-45) * Montreal Generals (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1939-40) * Montreal Grads (Mount Royal Junior League, 1943-44) * Montreal Greys (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1923-25) * Montreal Iberville (Montreal Intermediate League, 1938-39) * Montreal Italians (Intermediate) 1937-38) * Montreal Ideals (Mount Royal Junior League, 1942-43) * Montreal Junior B Canadiens (Mount Royal Junior League, 1946-54) * Montreal Junior Canadiens (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1934-37, 1941-49; Quebec Junior Hockey League, 1950-55; Ontario Hockey Association, 1962-72) * Montreal Junior Royals (Junior 1933-53) * Montreal Mansfield (Mount Royal Junior League, 1944-45) * Montreal Martin (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1928-30) * Montreal Melville (Junior Amateur Hockey Association, 1918-19) * Montreal Meuniers (Senior, 1959-60) * Montreal Montagnards (Federal Hockey League, 1904-08 and others to 1920) * Montreal Mount Royal (Province of Quebec League, 1922-23) * Montreal Nationale (Senior) * Montreal Navy (Montreal National Defence League, 1942-45) * Montreal North End Eagles (Mount Royal Junior League, 1941-42) * Montreal Pats (senior & junior 1941-42) * Montreal RCAF (Quebec Senior Hockey League, 1942-43) * Montreal Royals (Senior & Minor Pro, 1933-61) * Montreal Sons of Ireland (Metropolitan League, 1934-35) * Montreal St Albans (Western Montreal League, 1929-31). * Montreal St Annes (Senior 1915-25) * Montreal St Anthonys (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1922-28) * Montreal St Francois-Nationale (Senior Group, 1926-27) * Montreal St Jacques (Provincial Senior League, 1937-38) * Montreal St Michaels (Intermediate, 1925-36) * Montreal St Patricks (Interprovincial Hockey Union, 1911-12) * Montreal Strathmore (Inter City League, 1936-37) * Montreal Tacomas (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1922-29) * Montreal Trojans (Montreal East End Junior League, 1928-29) * North End Eagles (Intermediate, 1932-33) * Sigma Phi Delta (Mount Royal Intermediate League, 1938-39) ]] University Teams * Concordia University * Laval University @ Montreal * Loyola College * MacDonald College * McGill University * Sir George Williams University * University of Montreal * University of Quebec @ Montreal School teams * Lower Canada College * Montreal Catholic High * Montreal High School * Strathcona Academy Leagues * Eastern Montreal League * Lafontaine Park Group * Mansfield League * Metropolitan League * Metropolitan Montreal Junior League * Montreal City & District League * Montreal City Hockey League * Montreal City Intermediate League * Montreal East End Junior League * Montreal Eastern Intermediate League * Montreal High Schools League * Montreal Intermediate League * Montreal Junior League * Montreal League * Montreal Manufacturers League * Montreal Munitions League * Montreal National Defence League * Montreal North End Junior League * Montreal North End League * Montreal Parochial League * Montreal Senior Group * Montreal West End League * Montreal Western Junior League * Mount Royal Intermediate League * Mount Royal Junior League * Mount Royal Senior League * Western Montreal League Arenas * Bell Centre * Centre Etienne Desmarteaux * Crystal Palace (Montreal) * Ed Meagher Arena * Montreal Forum * Maurice Richard Arena * Verdun Auditorium * Paul Sauve Arena * Raymond Bourque Arena * Jubilee Arena * Mount Royal Arena * Victoria Skating Rink * Montreal Arena * McConnell Arena * Arena Francis Bouillon * Atrium George-Mantha * Arena Pierre (Pete) Morin Arena * Glenn J. Chamandy Arena (Lower Canada College) * Centre recreatif Gadbois * Arena St-Jean-Vianney * Arena George-Mantha * Arena College Notre-Dame * Arena Doug Harvey * Arena Saint-Charles * Arena Saint-Louis * Arena Saint Michel * Arena Jean Rougeau * Arena Marcelin-Wilson * Arena Raymond-Prefontaine * Complexe sportif de l'Universite de Montreal (CEPSUM) * YMCA Hochelaga-Maisonneuve * Arena Rodrigue-Gilbert * Arena Howie-Morenz * Arena Ahuntsic * Arena Brebeuf * Arena Camillien-Houde * Clement Jette Arena * Arena Sylvio-Mantha * Arena Michel-Normandin * Arena Pere-Marquette * Arena Rene-Masson * Arena Mont-Royal * Hockey Etcetera * Arena Henri-Bourassa * Arena Fleury * Arena Garon Champions 'Stanley Cup Champions' *1893 Montreal AAA *1894 Montreal AAA *1895 Montreal Victorias *1896 Montreal Victorias *1897 Montreal Victorias *1898 Montreal Victorias *1899 Montreal Shamrocks *1900 Montreal Shamrocks *1902 Montreal AAA *1903 Montreal AAA *1906 Montreal Wanderers *1907 Montreal Wanderers *1908 Montreal Wanderers *1910 Montreal Wanderers *1916 Montreal Canadiens *1924 Montreal Canadiens *1926 Montreal Maroons *1930 Montreal Canadiens *1931 Montreal Canadiens *1944 Montreal Canadiens *1946 Montreal Canadiens *1953 Montreal Canadiens *1956 Montreal Canadiens *1957 Montreal Canadiens *1958 Montreal Canadiens *1959 Montreal Canadiens *1960 Montreal Canadiens *1965 Montreal Canadiens *1966 Montreal Canadiens *1968 Montreal Canadiens *1969 Montreal Canadiens *1971 Montreal Canadiens *1973 Montreal Canadiens *1976 Montreal Canadiens *1977 Montreal Canadiens *1978 Montreal Canadiens *1979 Montreal Canadiens *1986 Montreal Canadiens *1993 Montreal Canadiens 'Allan Cup Champions' *1930 Montreal AAA *1947 Montreal Royals 'Memorial Cup Champions' *1949 Montreal Junior Royals *1950 Montreal Junior Canadiens *1969 Montreal Junior Canadiens *1970 Montreal Junior Canadiens 'University Cup Champions' *2012 - McGill Redmen 'Royal Bank Cup Champions' None Players and staff * Ramzi Abid * Paul Adey * H. Montagu Allan * Shawn Anderson * Serge Aubry * Jean-Sébastien Aubin * Norm Aubin * Billy Barlow * Marco Baron * Maurice Barrette * Luciano Basile * Serge Beaudoin * Yves Beaudoin * David-Alexandre Beauregard * Marc Bergevin * Bob Berry * Paul Bibeault * André Binette * Cecil Blachford * Dan Blackburn * Sylvain Blouin * Alexandre Bolduc * Marcel Bonin * Bill Booth * Mike Bossy * Joel Bouchard * Andre Boudrias * Conrad Bourcier * Jean Bourcier * Raymond Bourque * Russell Bowie * Scotty Bowman * Neil Brady * Patrice Brisebois * Connie Broden * Martin Brodeur * Edward Bronfman * Peter Bronfman * Steve Brule * Ralph Buchanan * Ron Buchanan * Hy Buller * Fred Burchell * Pat Burns * Robin Burns * Walter Buswell * Rychard Campeau * Bill Campbell * Larry Carriere * Ron Carter * Lorne Chabot * Enrico Ciccone * Sprague Cleghorn * Rey Comeau * Bert Connelly * Jim Corsi * Daniel Corso * Yves Courteau * Ed Courtenay * Rich Coutu * Maurice Croghan * Glen Currie * Claude Cyr * J. J. Daigneault * Vincent Damphousse * Simon Danis-Pepin * Dan Daoust * Éric Dazé * Jean-Paul Denis * Marc Denis * Norm Descoteaux * Jacques Deslauriers * Gary Dineen * Jason Doig * Bobby Dollas * Gord Donnelly * André Doré * Graham Drinkwater * Steve Dubinsky * Jean-Pierre Dumont * Norm Dupont * Rich Dupras * Yanick Dupré * Eddie Emberg * Bob Errey * Angelo Esposito * Maurice Filion * Gerry Fleming * Reggie Fleming * Steven Fletcher * Bryan Fogarty * Peter Folco * Connie Forey * Steve Gainey * Michel Galarneau * Garry Galley * Jimmy Gardner * Denis Gauthier * Jean-Guy Gendron * Bernie Geoffrion * Dan Geoffrion * Jean-Sébastien Giguère * Stefano Giliati * Rod Gilbert * Bob Girard * Alan Globensky * Daniel Goneau * Benoit Gosselin * Jean-Luc Grand-Pierre * Mike Grant * Benoit Gratton * Terry Gray * Daniel Guerard * Jocelyn Guevremont * Ben Guite * Pierre Guité * Doug Harvey * Pierre Hamel * George Hayes * Paul Haynes * Gerry Heffernan * Rob Holland * Bucky Hollingworth * Greg Holst * Éric Houde * Mike Hough * Martin Houle * Jim Hrivnak * Harry Hyland * Gord Hynes * Ernest Johnson * Ross Johnstone * Steve Kasper * Mike Krushelnyski * Moe L'Abbé * Daniel Lacroix * Eric Lacroix * Pierre Lacroix * Ernie Laforce * Roger Lafreniere * Serge Lajeunesse * Bobby Lalonde * Jean-Marc Lanthier * Henri-André Laperriere * Ian Laperrière * Guy Lapointe * Georges Laraque * Mario Larocque * Phil Latreille * Dominic Lavoie * Éric Lecompte * Patrice Lefebvre * Yanick Lehoux * Bob Lemieux * Mario Lemieux * Jean-Yves Leroux * Francis Lessard * Kristopher Letang * Normand Leveille * Charlie Liffiton * Charles Linglet * Jacques Locas * Dave Logan * Matthew Lombardi * Albert Peter Low * Roberto Luongo * John Mahaffy * Tom Manastersky * Jimmy Mann * Daniel Marois * Gilles Marotte * Randy McKay * Ron Meighan * Scott Mellanby * Eric Meloche * Corrado Micalef * Torrey Mitchell * Sergio Momesso * Hartland Monahan * Jim Montgomery * Stéphane Morin * Joey Mormina * Scotty Morrison * Hal Murphy * Alain Nasreddine * Billy Nicholson * Maxim Noreau * Jimmy Orlando * Caroline Ouellette * Paul Pageau * Danick Paquette * Bernie Parent * Rich Parent * Michel Parizeau * Cory Pecker * Roger Pelletier * Michel Periard * Jimmy Peters, Jr. * Noel Picard * Robert Picard * Matthew Pistilli * Michel Plasse * Adrien Plavsic * Felix Potvin * Cheryl Pounder * Yves Preston * Claude Provost * Jean Pusie * Percy Quinn * Armand Raymond * Paul Raymond * Melvin Read * Mike Ribeiro * Henri Richard * Maurice Richard * Dave Ritchie * Claude Robert * Louis Robitaille * Luc Robitaille * Ernie Roche * Jean Rogeau * Roberto Romano * Guy Rouleau * Guy Rousseau * Roland Rousseau * Joe Rullier * Ernie Russell * Adam Russo * Bruno St. Jacques * Reggie Savage * Giulio Scandella * Marco Scandella * Richard Sevigny * Daniel Shank * Frank Sheppard * Johnny Sheppard * Martin Simard * Bob Sirois * Cyril Slater * Bob Sneddon * P.J. Stock * Gaston Therrien * Michel Therrien * Gilles Thibaudeau * Jocelyn Thibault * Patrick Traverse * Jeff Turcotte * Ian Turnbull * Nicholas Vachon * Randy Velischek * Marc-Édouard Vlasic * Phil Watson * Peter White * Archie Wilcox * Bernie Wolfe * Ross Yates * Larry Zeidel Neighbourhoods *Ahuntsic *Cote St Paul *Hochelaga *Iberville *Ile Bizard *Lakeshore *Lachine *Maisonneuve *Montreal West *Notre Dame de Grace *Outremont *Park Extension *Pierrefonds *Pointe-Aux-Trembles *Point St Charles *Rosemount *Roussin *St Gabriel *St. Laurent *Snowdon *Ville Lasalle *Ville St Pierre *Villeray Other Suburbs on the Island *Beaconsfield *Clearpoint *Dollard-des-Ormeaux *Dorval *Kirkland *Pierrefonds *Pointe Claire *Ste Anne de Bellevue *Senneville *Westmount Category:NHL Cities Category:Quebec towns